Gods of the New Underground
by DrGustave
Summary: A RWBY AU currently featuring two OC teams and possibly canon characters later. Rated M for coarse language. A new year means a new initiation and brand new hunters in training. Thanks to a recent Grimm infestation, Ozpin has a brand new initiation ground to use, the ancient catacombs near Forever Fall forest. This year, however, has two teams with schemes of their own...


A near total darkness. That's what encompassed it's life now. The walls it inhabited are dark and gloomy, the rooms are dusty and forgotten, and the skeletons that littered the walls had long since been forgotten. It was fitting, somehow, that it should find itself here, in the halls of those now forgotten. All purpose in it's own life and the lives of those it knew had been nearly completely forgotten. Nearly. There was one thing it longed for, lusted after, and killed for: Aura. The tantalizing sensation of ripping the very essence of a living being made its lips drip with anticipation. Not just any form of aura would do, oh no, simple animals and plants had only traces of aura running through their beings. The true source of the lust and gluttony was mankind. Those humans and faunus that had learned to control their aura, personalities, and souls. It was almost fate that it should be in these halls of the Forgotten now, of all times, for after only a short few days of taking refuge in these halls from a storm did it begin to sense the presence of man once more. It was still young. It was still naive. It was still gluttonous. It could feel the source of the aura growing closer now, a quite snarl escaped it's lips. It rounded a corner towards the aura and began prowling through a long hallway.

It was getting closer now, the girl knew it. She had stopped in her tracks and listened to the hallways and through one she heard the steady footfalls of someone, or something, approaching her. On instinct, her left hand flew to the lamp attached to the belt around her hip and turned the nozzle, dampening the flame that illuminated her. She crouched down, gripped onto her weapon, and tucked into one of the branching pathways that were scattered around the hallway. A quiet snarl echoed through the hall and to her ears. It was all the proof she needed. With a small smile, she readied her weapon and trained her eyes on the hallway as the footfalls drew nearer and nearer. She froze as they stopped just around the corner of the entrance to where she had.

'Shit, does it know?' She thought to herself as she stared into the darkness. 'No, no, I had way too fast...' Her grip on her weapon tightened and her finger hovered on the trigger.

Suddenly a set of red eyes appeared in the darkness with a out snarl. The beast pounced forward toward the girl, claws and fangs extended. As it soared toward her, she pulled down hard on the trigger and a burst of brilliant light appeared behind her and the weapon she held shot forward, spearing the Grimm in the chest. The beast howled as it, the weapon, and the girl continued until it was pinned to the wall by the spear. With a quick flick of a switch located near the trigger, the Spear head split into two and opened up, tearing a hole in the Grimm's chest.

A small smile tugged at the girl's lips. 'Not completely according to plan, but...' She pulled down on the trigger once again and a hellish red flame shot out of the spearhead, Illuminating the surrounding hallway and the girl who stood, holding her weapon. The fire's reflection danced against purple eyes and her hair was a brilliant red that fell down to the small of her back, though her back was covered by her outfit. She was dressed nearly head to toe in a reddish-brown hooded cloak, though the hood lay beneath her hair. Underneath the cloak appeared a mixture of reds, golds, and purples as the colors danced about on the leather armors he wore that conformed, mostly, to her shape. Between the armor and the cloak, something rustled against the cloak near her lower back. All along the armor she has belts with gold-colored metal buckles and straps with pouches full of dust canisters. Along her hip is a golden holster bother her cloak and armor, she had several Aztecan designs and patterns running along all sides of her outfit.

In her hands she held a 5'11" backend purple, metal staff. At the top of the staff, where the Grimm was currently being burned to ashes, the metal forked and split into a curved Y look, in the image of a scorpion's pincers. From the area where the staff splits to the tip of the pincers is one foot. Each pincer was nearly flat with a bladed edge and a needle-sharp point at the tip. The bottom of the staff featured a bladed replica of a scorpion's tail and stinger. Just above the trigger which the girl held down was a three-stop-switch which currently had its selector in the middle and just below the trigger was a closed section where canisters of dust could be inserted. From the sealed chamber, faint red lines run along the metal all the way up to the pincers. The lines lead up to two small holes on the inside of each pincer and from them the fire raged.

Finally, the girl released her finger from the trigger and the fire ceased. With a hard tug, she pulled her weapon from the Grimm's corpse and it fell to the floor before it began to dissipate. "I'd say that went well enough." She spoke to herself in a confident tone as she turned the nozzle on her lantern one more, reignited the flame. She was now illuminated by a much dimmer light than the fire but bright enough for her to see the area immediately around her.

"First Grimm down!" She quietly praised herself as she looked around the vicinity. "These Beowolves aren't too different from the Ahuizotl back home." She said silently as she began to move once again, heading in the direction the Beowolf had come from. "Though..." Her eyes kept deviating from the path ahead of her and onto the walls where skeletons lay open and piled on top of one another. "I would never have imagined a school would send students down to somewhere like this for initiation..." Her voice was weary and it echoed down the hallway. She stopped, suddenly and peered into the darkness, past the edge of light that her lantern allowed. Footfalls. Somewhere in the darkness, something else was coming towards her. She looked around at the walls around her, no branching paths this time, she'd have to fight it head on. She tightened her grip on her weapon and assumed a battle stance as she peered toward the darkness. Her finger hovered over the grudges once more and just as the footfalls seemed as if they were right in front of her, a light appeared and came around a corner that had been hidden in the dark. Another person. A sigh of relief escaped the girls mouth and she loosened her grip on the weapon. The person wore a large, light blue robe that obscured their features, ending in a good that hid all but their mouth.

"Hello there." The person said calmly as they continued to approach the girl.

'Male, definite Male.' She thought to herself as she returned the greeting. "Hi..." She still felt uneasy about the greeting despite his kind demeanor. The grin he wore on his face seemed somewhat too kind. 'Agh... I'm just being paranoid...' She told herself.

The man finally reached her and outstretched his right hand and he pulled back his hood to reveal bone-white hair falling to his ears and a set of bright blue eyes. "Cerin Alvida." He said with the same smile plastered on his face. "And you are...?"

The girl outstretched her own hand and shook his. "Malina Nahualli."


End file.
